The invention relates to a ribbon-type device for effecting undulation in the form of an accommodation means for a pull cord of a curtain for gathering the same in the vertical or horizontal direction.
Ribbon-type devices for effecting undulation of the above type are known in the prior art in a number of various embodiments. The known devices, however, suffer from the serious drawback that the pull cord or other cords can form large loops in which body parts, in particular, such as a finger, an arm or even the head of a child can become entangled, and this has resulted in considerable injuries in the past.